A service provider can provide various network-based services. The service provider can implement a service policy, for example, to meet the service's service level agreement, to prevent misuse of the service, to tie service levels to a payment scale, or for other reasons. As the enterprise offers increasing numbers of service bundles to an increasing population, policy creation can become more challenging.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.